Tres eran tres
by Melissia
Summary: Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys están desbordados en el Inframundo, por lo que buscan a tres caballeros de oro para que hagan el trabajo sucio por ellos. Y han escogido a sus signos iguales, es decir, a Mu, a Deathmask y a Milo. ¿Qué pasará cuando los caballeros de oro lleguen al Tribunal de los Muertos?
1. Capítulo 1

_**Buenas,**_

 _ **Con motivo del reciente cumpleaños de Radamanthys y a raíz de las fiestas de difuntos, me habían propuesto hacer un fic sobre él, pero al final he involucrado a más espectros.**_

 _ **Aunque este fic sea en tono humorístico, no sería la continuación de "El castigo de Poseidón", sino una historia independiente.  
Va a ser corto, como mucho tres capítulos. Seguramente dos. Os dejo con el primero y espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

 _ ****Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, TOEI y los que tengan los derechos. Fic sin ánimo de lucro****_  
 _ ****Créditos al autor de la imagen que acompaña el fic. Si alguien conoce al artista, rogaría que me lo dijera**  
**_

* * *

 **Tres eran tres**

 **1\. Tres eran tres…los jueces del Inframundo.  
**  
Tras los últimos desastres naturales, las continuas guerras sangrientas entre los humanos y epidemias de virus mortales, el Inframundo se hallaba colapsado hasta arriba de almas que no dejaban de llegar sin descanso.

En el Tribunal de los Muertos, Lune de Balrog sumergía la punta de la pluma de cuervo, rellenando el cálamo de tinta negra y garabateando con rapidez sobre el libro. Sin tiempo siquiera apenas para escuchar las alegaciones de los muertos, el espectro cada vez se agobiaba más y más. Y en ese desenfrenado ir y venir de la pluma revoloteando por doquier, terminó por ensuciar la página donde estaba escribiendo, al caer varios goterones de tinta.

Lune suspiró y arrojó la pluma al suelo, reclinándose en la silla llevándose una mano a la frente. Tras serenarse, recogió el balancín con secante y comenzó a moverlo sobre la enorme mancha de tinta.

Alzó la vista y lo único que divisaba era la enorme cola de gente que se agolpaba. Las puertas del tribunal estaban abiertas de par en par y la cola seguía dando vueltas hasta más allá del horizonte de aquellas yermas tierras.

Cerró los ojos y se mesó las sienes de puro cansancio, pero se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien llamarle.  
—¡Lune!— gritó una voz conocida—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente esperando? ¿Te quedaste dormido o qué?  
El que gritaba indignado era Minos, quien había estado todo aquel tiempo pululando por el Inframundo sin nada que hacer. Lo malo era que había venido acompañado.  
—Basta que no estemos nosotros para que el trabajo no salga adelante— musitó una voz con desprecio, al tiempo que hacía acto de presencia Aiacos de Garuda.  
—¡La cola llega hasta mi templo!— rugió el tercer hombre, Radamanthys de Wyvern, visiblemente molesto—. ¡Han intentado entrar en él!

—¡Bueno vale ya!— gritó desesperado el espectro de Balrog, al escuchar tantas quejas de sopetón—. ¡Estoy solo en esto porque a vosotros tres no os da la gana de aparecer por aquí y ayudarme! ¡A ver si ponéis las noticias y os dáis cuenta del jaleo que hay por la tierra, que no para de morir gente!

Minos se dirigió a la mesa, recogiendo la pluma de cuervo a su paso y sentándose en el borde. Al ver el estropicio en el libro, lanzó una mirada glacial a su subordinado.  
—¿Por qué no utilizas un bolígrafo?— dijo depositando la pluma a un lado—. Mira cómo has dejado el libro de marrano…así no hay quien lea nada…¡qué raro escribes, no entiendo nada de lo que dices!— soltó arrojando el libro sobre la mesa.  
—¡Pues siéntate tú y escribes tú!— gritó furioso Lune, levantándose de la silla con tanto ímpetu que terminó en el suelo—. ¡Ya está bien, hombre! ¡Que me paso horas aquí sentado sin parar siquiera a tomar el aire, que se me pone el culo cuadrado! ¡Quiero no, exijo unas vacaciones! ¡Porque yo paso de estar aquí!  
Y dicho esto, Lune se quitó la toga y la arrojó sobre la mesa, desapareciendo hecho una furia.  
Los tres jueces se quedaron atónitos ante la inesperada reacción volcánica del Balrog.

—El estrés— dijo Aiacos, mirando con preocupación la cola—. Pues algo tendremos que hacer, porque la gente sigue viniendo y Hades se va a enfadar por el colapso.  
—Ah no, trabajar ni de broma— dijo chasqueando la lengua Minos—. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.  
—¿Cómo qué?— preguntó Radamanthys cruzándose de brazos—. Eres el único de los tres que lleva todo el día sin dar un palo al agua, así que ya sabes, reemplaza en sus funciones a Lune.  
—Perdona pero soy un hombre muy ocupado— respondió el sueco vehementemente.

Garuda y Wyvern se miraron unos segundos de reojo y alzaron las cejas.

—Tengo que…—balbuceó Grifo rascándose la cabeza—…tengo que…pintar mi templo. Eso— dijo sin más.  
—Pintar tu templo— respondió el inglés—. ¿Pero tú te crees que somos idiotas o qué? Ahora mismo vas a recoger la toga y vas a ponerte a…? ¿Sí?— dijo dándose la vuelta, al sentir a alguien tocándole— ¿Qué quiere?  
—Oiga, es que llevo esperando aquí un buen rato, ustedes están discutiendo y yo no sé dónde tengo que ir— dijo un señor mayor con cierto mosqueo en la voz.  
—¡Ese señor tiene razón!— gritó una señora que se hallaba en la fila—. ¡Esto es inhumano, nos tenéis aquí de pie, que no nos dáis ni un mísero tentempié y encima el otro se marcha! ¡Gamberros! ¡Estos funcionarios siempre quejándose y a nosotros que nos den!  
—¡Señora!— respondió Aiacos dirigiéndose a ella—. ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta de que está muerta? ¡Cómo va a tener hambre!

Rápidamente se formó una algarabía tremenda y los tres jueces no sabían muy bien cómo atajar el problema.  
—¡Esto es culpa de Caronte, mira que os dije que no era buena idea satisfacer su deseo de tener una lancha a motor!— masculló Minos escondiéndose detrás de la mesa—. ¡Ahora tenemos superpoblación de muertos en el Inframundo! ¡Si se aúnan, nos veremos en serios problemas!  
—¿Y qué hacemos entonces?— preguntó Aiacos, liberándose del agarre de unos señores de la fila que empezaban a emprenderla a golpes con él, mientras corría a esconderse junto a su compañero.  
—Podríamos devolverles la vida y así tenemos un tiempo para atajar los muertos más viejos.  
—¡Buenísima idea Minos!— respondió Radamanthys arrojando lejos de sí el bastón que portaba una vieja con el que le estaba golpeando la espalda—. ¡Cogemos a esta gente, le devolvemos la vida dentro de esos nichos o ataúdes de los panteones y asunto resuelto! ¡Tendremos dos horas para que se les acabe el oxígeno y mueran de nuevo, si no mueren de un infarto cuando sean conscientes de dónde están! ¡No eres más tonto porque no entrenas!  
—Coño, que salgan a lo Kill Bill, rompiendo el ataúd— contestó el noruego, pero sus dos compañeros le pidieron que por favor dejara de decir insensateces.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es trabajar— dijo el Wyvern suspirando—. Yo tenía entrenamiento con mis tropas y debería ir a ver a Pandora al castillo, que no sé qué quiere ahora…

—Pues yo tenía que ir a la Giudecca a que Hades me diera unos papeles…— musitó Aiacos preocupado—. Minos, quédate tú trabajando, que eres el que no está ocupado.  
—¡Y dale! ¡Que no me da la gana!— gruñó el noruego—¡No quiero trabajar y punto, me aburre estar sentado ahí escuchando gente y escribiendo!

—¡Pues nosotros no podemos quedarnos tampoco!— respondió Radamanthys—. Así que o te quedas tú o buscas a alguien, pero yo me marcho ya, que si no Pandora me fríe.

De repente, la cara de Minos se iluminó al dibujarse una sonrisa siniestra.  
—Una pregunta…¿quiénes son aries, cáncer y escorpio en el Santuario?  
Sus compañeros se miraron de nuevo perplejos.  
—Mu, Deathmask y Milo, ¿por qué?— preguntó Aiacos rememorando los nombres de los caballeros de oro al servicio de Atenea.  
—Se me ha ocurrido una idea para que no tengamos que trabajar— musitó el noruego, soltando una risa maléfica—. Seguidme y os lo explico…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, los caballeros de oro andaban atareados en diversas ocupaciones.  
En el primer templo de todos, el caballero de Aries se hallaba encerrado en su taller, con el cartel de "Ocupado" colgado de la puerta. Al calor de la fragua, Mu chorreaba sudor mientras golpeaba el martillo contra el yunque, dándole forma a un peto.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de una siniestra figura que había aparecido de improviso en aquel lugar y observaba todo con detenimiento tras un espeso flequillo grisáceo.

Al ver que el lemuriano seguía trabajando, Minos se molestó y carraspeó con fuerza para hacerse notar.  
Al hacerlo, el caballero de Aries se sobresaltó y arrojó el martillo al suelo al tiempo que emitía un grito.  
—No hace falta que armes tanto escándalo por verme— dijo el espectro riéndose del lemuriano.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el caballero de oro, retrocediendo y poniéndose en guardia—. No sé cómo has logrado burlar las barreras, pero ahora mismo acabaré contigo.  
Pero Minos simplemente comenzó a observarse las uñas.  
—No te exaltes caballero de Aries, no he venido a combatir— respondió el noruego—. De hecho, si hubiera venido a pelear, te aseguro que ahora mismo estarías más que muerto— terminó esbozando su siniestra sonrisa.

Aún así, el lemuriano seguía en pose defensiva y preparado para levantar un muro de cristal.  
—¿Qué quieres entonces? Estamos en periodo de paz y yo no puedo reparar vuestras armaduras, si es eso lo que buscas.  
Minos negó con la cabeza.  
—No, de hecho vengo a que me hagas un favor— musitó el sueco—. Necesitamos la ayuda de los caballeros de oro para que se hagan cargo de un trabajo temporal en el Inframundo.

Aquello provocó que Mu se quedara incrédulo.  
—¿Cómo un trabajo temporal?— preguntó inquieto. Aquello no sonaba nada bien.  
—Sí. Verás…— dijo Minos acercándose al lemuriano y rodeando con su brazo izquierdo los hombros del caballero de oro—. Tú estás aquí todo el día, metido en un taller, trabajando a destajo y sudando como un cerdo reparando armaduras— dijo pasando un dedo por la resbaladiza piel del lemuriano—. ¿No te apetecería ganarte un sueldo haciendo un trabajo más amable, que no requiera fuerza física?  
—¿Un trabajo que no requiera fuerza física alguna? Entonces requerirá fuerza mental…

El espectro chasqueó los dedos.  
—Ahí está— dijo sonriente—. Te propongo un trato, tú vas a mi reino y me sustituyes unos días. Tres días, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo hasta que te recuperes de todo este esfuerzo físico que conlleva trabajar como el herrero del Santuario. A cambio, yo me encargo del tuyo. Y además, te pago un sueldo. ¿Qué tal suena eso?  
Mu se quedó unos segundos pensando.  
—No me fío de ti, ¿cómo sé que no es una treta para dejarme encerrado en el Inframundo?— preguntó el caballero de Aries, inquieto—. Además, si tú no sabes nada de hacer armaduras ni nada…  
Aquella pregunta ofendió al espectro, quien se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.  
—Punto número uno, lo he hablado con mi señor Hades y dice que por él no hay problema, que podéis ir al Inframundo sin peligro. Te recuerdo que hay un pacto de no agresión vigente, y si se lo salta, Zeus le abre en canal. Y punto segundo, para tu información, tengo nociones de herrería. Uno de mis hobbies son mis títeres— respondió con todo el descaro.  
—Tendrás nociones de carpintería, no de herrería— espetó Mu, sin ver muy claro el trato.  
—Pero hay títeres metálicos y tengo que usar herramientas para darles forma— al ver que Mu aún tenía una mueca torcida en los labios, abrió la mano derecha y se la tendió al lemuriano—. Entonces, ¿trato hecho?  
Mu se quedó unos segundos pensativo. Miró todo alrededor. Sus herramientas, su taller. El calor de la fragua. Realmente estaba un poco harto de andar todos los días ahí metido reparando armaduras. Por lo que finalmente estrechó la mano del espectro.  
—Sea pues, acepto el trato— dijo sacudiendo la mano del noruego—. Pero te advierto que tengo contados los sacos de polvo estelar, ¿de acuerdo? Como falte un solo miligramo, te lo haré pagar. A todo esto, ¿cuándo empiezo?  
—Ahora mismo— dijo Minos que, sin soltarle, se lo llevó con él al Inframundo.

* * *

Dos templos más arriba, Deathmask abría la nevera. Un sonido quejumbroso reverberaba en sus tripas, pidiendo comida. Pero en ella sólo había un trozo de medio limón reseco, unos pimientos con moho y un yogur caducado. Agarró el yogur y lo destapó. Lo llevó a la nariz y pensó que aún no olía mal del todo, por lo que sacó una cucharilla de un cajón.

Abrió además uno de los armarios, donde había un paquete de galletas revenidas. Habían estado tanto tiempo abiertas que se habían quedado blandurrias, pero no suponía ningún inconveniente para el caballero de Cáncer por lo que las desmenuzó y las vertió sobre el yogur.  
Removió bien la mezcla y se llevó la cucharilla a la boca, componiendo una cara de asco a los pocos segundos y decidiendo escupir el contenido en el fregadero.

—Puto asco…— masculló bebiendo agua del grifo.  
—Normal, si comes un yogur caducado de hace dos meses— dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
Al girarse, Deathmask vio al espectro de Garuda sujetando la tapa de yogur.  
—¿Invasión sorpresa?— preguntó sin darle mucha importancia el siciliano, llevándose la mano a la tripa—. Acabo de llegar de una misión y he estado fuera tres meses, no tenía idea de que el pacto se rompiera— dijo poniéndose en guardia.  
—Y no se ha roto— respondió el nepalí, sentándose en la silla de la cocina—. No he venido a combatir si eso es lo que esperabas.  
—¿Entonces?— preguntó el caballero de Cáncer recogiendo un trapo y pasándoselo por la boca.  
Aiacos se encogió de hombros y torció la boca.  
—Veo que tienes la nevera vacía, igual te gustaría ir a comer algo al Inframundo.

Deathmask soltó una risotada estruendosa y miró desafiante al espectro.  
—Claro, para quedarme allí de por vida, ¿no?— y volvió a reírse—. Quita, quita, ahora lo que me apetece es descansar en mi templo. De hecho debería ir a afeitarme—musitó pasándose la mano por el rostro, notando los numerosos pelos que brotaban por doquier.

Al ver que el siciliano no estaba muy por la labor, se cruzó de piernas y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa.  
—¿Y si te digo que además de comida suculenta tendrías un sueldo mensual por un trabajo de tres días?  
Deathmask se giró al escuchar la palabra sueldo. Un sueldo. Conocía de sobra la generosidad del dios del Inframundo para con sus subordinados, que no se privaban de ningún lujo debido al dinero que dispensaba Hades alegremente entre ellos. Como si no le importara nada.  
—¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando? ¿Y qué tipo de trabajo?  
El espectro sonrió al ver que al fin había logrado captar la atención del caballero de Cáncer.  
—El trabajo es sencillo, no requiere esfuerzo. Y de sueldo te hablo de cinco mil euros. Netos. Pura calderilla para nuestro señor, pero para vosotros es una cantidad muy importante. ¿Qué me dices?  
Un brillo sutil iluminó la mirada del siciliano.  
—Te digo que sí, y cuanto antes mejor— dijo estrechando la mano de Aiacos, quien enseguida sonrió abiertamente.  
—Sea pues, nos vamos— dijo antes de llevarse consigo al caballero de Cáncer.

* * *

—¡Fuera de aquí Unicejo!— gritó Milo de Escorpio, arrojando varios aguijonazos al cuerpo del Wyvern, quien aguantó estoicamente los ataques del griego, a pesar de que comenzaba a sangrar abundantemente.  
—¡Esto no es nada para mí!— rugió el espectro—. ¡A ver si eres capaz de encajar esto! ¡Castigo Supremo!  
El caballero de Escorpio se ocultó tras el sofá del salón, que quedó hecho trizas en cuestión de segundos. El relleno quedó esparcido por toda la estancia, así como los listones de madera y los trozos de cuero de la tapicería.  
—¡Ese sofá me costó tres mil euros!— musitó el griego cabreado, preparando una nueva ráfaga de aguijonazos, dando un salto a la mesa y dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el enemigo.  
—¡Te pago cinco mil euros!— soltó de improviso el Wyvern.

Milo se contuvo con el brazo en alto al oír aquello.  
—¿De qué narices me hablas?— preguntó mosqueado.  
—¡Pues de lo que llevo tratando de decirte desde hace un buen rato! ¡Que no he venido a pelear!— gritó el rubio jadeando.  
Desde que había irrumpido como un torbellino en el templo de Escorpio, los dos se habían enzarzado en una intensa pelea. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de explicar su presencia cuando recibió los tres primeros aguijonazos del dueño de aquel lugar. La rapidez extrema del caballero de Escorpio le exasperaba.  
—Te escucho— concedió el griego, bajando el brazo pero sin ocultar el aguijón.  
—Como intenté decirte antes de que empezaras a atacarme como un loco, necesito que vengas al Inframundo conmigo— informó el Wyvern, sentándose en la mesa donde Milo seguía de pie. Al ver que el rubio se había tranquilizado, el griego pegó un saltó y se bajó de la mesa.  
—A mi no se me ha perdido nada allí abajo— soltó sin hacer caso al inglés y dándose media vuelta para recoger los restos de su sofá.

El espectro lanzó un suspiro y se pasó la lengua por los labios y al notar que seguía emanando sangre, emitió un pequeño quejido.  
—Sólo son tres días. Tienes que suplantarme en un trabajo y te pago el mes entero de sueldo, que son cinco mil euros. Te da para comprarte un sofá nuevo.  
Milo lanzó una mirada de reojo, no satisfecho del todo por aquella oferta tan sospechosa.  
—Ocultas algo— soltó de sopetón acercándose al espectro y apoyando el dedo índice en su cuerpo para detener la hemorragia—. Conste que esto lo hago para que dejes de ensuciar mi templo de sangre, que luego me toca a mi fregar.  
El Wyvern se pasó una mano por el rostro y dejó escapar un suspiro.  
—Limpiaré el salón, ¿vale?— dijo ya cansado de dialogar con aquel hombre y tendiendo la mano derecha, pero al ver las reticencias del caballero de Escorpio, suspiró de nuevo—. Seis mil euros, mi última oferta. O lo tomas o lo dejas.  
—Ocho mil— apostó el griego, al intuir que el Wyvern estaba en apuros y necesitaba su ayuda sí o sí.  
Esto provocó que el inglés mascullara una maldición.  
—Esto no es una puja— advirtió—. Seis mil quinientos euros es mi última oferta.  
Pero el caballero de Escorpio no estaba dispuesto a achantarse.  
—Sé de sobra lo generoso que puede llegar a ser Hades. Para él, ocho mil euros no es nada— espetó, tendiendo la mano derecha—. O subes a la cifra que te he pedido, o ya puedes ir buscándote a otro.  
—¿Qué es lo único que puede vencer a un escorpión?— preguntó el inglés, tendiendo la mano derecha.  
—Otro escorpión— respondió Milo, estrechándosela.  
Sin esperar un segundo más, el Wyvern se llevó con él al caballero de Escorpio.


	2. Tres eran tres los caballeros de oro

_**Buenas,**_

 _ **Os traigo el segundo capítulo. Al final lo he dividido en tres, pero el último capítulo será más un epílogo. Tenía que haber subido antes este capítulo, pero ando muy liada últimamente fuera de casa, y de hecho, en cuanto suba este capítulo me voy de fiesta de nuevo xD así que no podré responder hasta mañana.**_

 _ **Al escribir este capítulo he bajado el tono de crudeza, ya que había escenas que originalmente son bastante desagradables (este fic estaba planeado para el cumpleaños del Unicejo y posteriormente Halloween—Todos los Santos—Fieles Difuntos). Pero no quiero herir sensibilidades y no creo que la gente disfrute mucho con escenas gore como lo hago yo.**_

 _ ** _Así pues gra_ cias a los que habéis marcado como favorita o seguís esta historia, espero que os siga gustando.**_  
 _ **Gracias Rosa de Castilla por tu comentario, espero que te guste la historia.**_

 _ ***Fe de erratas: no sé por qué me dio por cambiarle la nacionalidad a Minos, es noruego y no sueco. Lo peor es que me he dado cuenta ahora mismo y en el anterior capítulo le he puesto como procedente de la vecina Suecia. Tanto Lune como Minos son compatriotas, y ya cambié las palabras.****_

* * *

 **2\. Tres eran tres…los caballeros de oro**

Al regresar al Inframundo, la enorme cola que se extendía por doquier cada vez era más numerosa.  
Caronte tardaba muy poco en cruzar el río Aqueronte, gracias a su flamante lancha a motor, que cargaba con seis viajeros cada turno y descargaba a los ocupantes en la otra orilla en un periquete.  
Por ello, la acumulación de muertos iba en aumento.

Mu, Deathmask y Milo caminaban por entre la muchedumbre, guiados por los tres jueces quienes observaban el desastre con verdadera desesperación.  
—¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?— preguntó Deathmask mosqueado con todo aquello.  
—¿Que vamos a tener que lidiar con toda esta gente?— respondió Mu con otra pregunta—. Pues mucho me temo que así será.  
—Estupendo— gruñó Milo—, trabajo de funcionario. Todo el día sentados y escribiendo…

Por todos lados había gente muerta charlando animadamente, otros quejándose sin cesar de todo el tiempo que les estaban haciendo pasar ahí de pie, en la cola.  
—¡Tengo hambre!— dijo un hombre aferrándose a Deathmask con desesperación—. ¡Deme algo de comer por favor o voy a morir!  
—¡Pero si ya está muerto!— espetó el italiano, retirando la mano con disgusto—. El que tiene hambre soy yo, que llevo más de un día sin probar bocado.

Radamanthys se giró y chasqueó la lengua.  
—Los muertos siempre tienen hambre cuando llegan, así que acostúmbrate— bufó, apartando a una mujer obesa que obstaculizaba el paso quien cayó al suelo sin poder incorporarse de nuevo.  
Al verla indefensa, los muertos de alrededor se abalanzaron sobre ella, devorándola en aquel instante.

Instintivamente Mu se aferró al brazo de Minos al ver aquella escena de canibalismo.  
—Se…se la están….se la están comiendo…viva…— balbuceó aterrado.  
—¿No acaban de decirte que tienen hambre?— respondió el noruego avanzando—. Y no se la come viva, se la están comiendo muerta. Vosotros no tendréis esa suerte si os cazan…la carne de humano vivo es muy codiciada, porque esa sí acaba con su hambre.  
—¿Cómo que se la están comiendo muerta?— preguntó Milo quien apuraba el paso, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, al escuchar los gritos agónicos de la mujer y los sonidos de los desgarros y mordiscos que propinaban el resto de muertos al comérsela.  
—Pues que está muerta, no puede morir de nuevo— atajó Aiacos—. Que aunque la devoren, seguirá regenerándose y volviendo a ser rasgada. Es un círculo vicioso, porque por mucho que desgarren su carne, seguirá regenerándose, y por mucho que coman, el hambre no se pasará, por lo que es una tortura sin fin. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Llamaré a algunos espectros para que se los lleven de la cola y los echen al Tercer Círculo, a cumplir condena. Como se alboroten demasiados, igual esto parecerá Holocausto Caníbal y no me apetece volver a ver semejante cuadro…

Los tres caballeros de oro se lanzaron miradas de angustia. Aquel lugar era realmente terrorífico, y a pesar que lo habían pisado previamente, había aspectos que desconocían por completo.

Al fin alcanzaron el Tribunal de los Muertos, donde una multitud increpaba a Marchino, quien no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con aquella situación. A sus lados, una barrera de soldados esqueleto protegía la mesa e impedían a los muertos acercarse demasiado, siendo inmediatamente decapitados con las guadañas que portaban en el caso de que se sobrepasaran. Además, Faraón mantenía sujeto a Cerbero, quien gruñía a todo aquel que se acercara lo más mínimo.

Así pues, Radamanthys avanzó hasta el lugar pateando algún cráneo suelto.  
—Bueno— dijo pisando una cabeza cortada—, ya estamos aquí de nuevo. Marchino, hazme un resumen rápido de lo que ha pasado aquí en nuestra ausencia.

El espectro de Esqueleto se quedó atónito al ver a los caballeros de oro y los señaló inquieto.  
—¿Y éstos qué hacen aquí? ¿Vivos?— dijo tembloroso— ¿Guerra otra vez?  
—Cállate Marchino— cortó Grifo—. Vienen a echarnos una mano para el exceso de muertos, por lo que se dedicarán a juzgar las almas de esta pobre gente…— dijo con un desdén, después de ver cómo dos se enzarzaban en una pelea—. ¡Eh, vosotros dos!

Rápidamente, el noruego alargó la mano y de ella salieron varios hilos que atraparon a los dos combatientes, apretándolos con fuerza y reventándoles de un solo golpe. Faraón aflojó la cadena que sujetaba a Cerbero y la enorme bestia se abalanzó sobre los pedazos de carne humana esparcidos por el suelo del Tribunal.  
—Ya se ha comido a unos cuantos— informó el egipcio con una reverencia ante sus superiores—. Están todos muy alborotados y están replicando los crímenes que cometieron en vida. Será mejor que aviséis a Caronte que no trabaje un tiempo o si no, vamos a tener que hacer algo más al respecto.  
Radamanthys se mesó la barbilla unos segundos y carraspeó contrariado.  
—Iré a hablar con él para que pare. Aiacos, ven conmigo. Y tú Minos, ve a buscar a Lune y convéncele para que vuelva.  
—¿Cómo que yo tengo que convencerle para que vuelva?— bufó airado el Grifo—. Vete tú, no te jode…  
Al Wyvern se le inflamaron los ojos que centellearon con un resplandor rojizo.  
—Mira idiota, si estamos así es básicamente por tu culpa, que no has querido echarle un cable a tu subordinado cuando más lo necesitaba, y si no quieres que…— y bajó la voz para que sólo su compañero pudiera escucharle, susurrándole algo que provocó que su compañero frunciera el ceño y tragara saliva—. ¿Te ha quedado claro?  
Minos resopló y asintió con una mueca de disgusto, al tiempo que desaparecía del Tribunal de los Muertos camino de Ptolomea, el templo que regía el juez de Grifo.

Aiacos se dirigió entonces a los caballeros dorados, entregándoles dos togas más para que las vistieran encima y señaló las sillas que había detrás de la mesa de mármol.  
—Tomad asiento por favor— indicó el nepalí, recogiendo la pluma de cuervo y entregándosela al caballero de Aries—. A ver, tú, que eres igual que Minos, serás el que escriba los datos del fallecido. En cuanto rellenes los datos, verás que saldrá su historial de virtudes y defectos. Deathmask, eres cáncer como yo, por lo que te toca escuchar las alegaciones de la gente occidental. Para que te hagas una idea, según el meridiano de Greenwich, tú te encargas del lado izquierdo— dijo mostrándole un mapamundi sobre la mesa—, es decir, todo el continente americano, países de África occidental incluyendo Argelia, Malí, Burkina Faso y Ghana y de Europa tienes que encargarte de Reino Unido, Islandia, Irlanda, Francia, España y Portugal. ¿Te ha quedado claro?  
—¿Italia no?— preguntó el caballero de Cáncer—. Somos occidentales.  
—No según el planisferio— cortó el espectro de Garuda—. Lo tenemos así planteado desde hace milenios, por lo que así se queda. Y tú Milo— dijo volviéndose al caballero de Escorpio—, te encargarás del lado oriental, resto de países. Resto de Europa, África, Asia y Oceanía, que es de lo que se encarga Radamanthys, ¿entendido?  
El caballero de Escorpio asintió apesadumbrado.  
—Pero yo tengo muchos más gente— dijo con un quejido—, ¿no puede quedarse Deathmask con los australianos, por ejemplo? O con toda Europa…o mejor, con que se quede con India y China…  
– Tú harás lo que se te ordene, ¿entendido?– gruñó el Wyvern acercándose a la mesa–. El que dicta la sentencia final será Mu, por lo que tenéis que ir diciéndole vuestras resoluciones finales. Aquí os dejo un esquema de los distintos lugares a los que debéis enviar a los muertos, dependiendo de los delitos que hayan cometido en vida. Si tenéis dudas al respecto con una persona que pensáis que está demasiado equilibrada, es decir, que sus delitos y sus virtudes están demasiado parejos, llamad a Faraón para que haga un juicio aparte.

El espectro de Esfinge saludó desde el otro extremo al ver que los caballeros de oro se volvían hacia él.

–¿Y qué es exactamente lo que hace él?– preguntó el caballero de Aries, curioso ante aquella novedad.  
Radamanthys y Aiacos se miraron unos segundos y esbozaron media sonrisa.  
–Ya lo veréis– musitó el nepalí, dándose la vuelta–. Nosotros nos vamos a ver a Caronte, espero que controléis esto y que no se os vaya de las manos.  
–Por vuestra propia seguridad– terminó el Wyvern riéndose al salir del Tribunal.

Tras la marcha de los jueces, los caballeros de oro resoplaron contrariados.  
–¿Hemos hecho bien en aceptar este trabajo?– se preguntó el lemuriano, indeciso, mientras pasaba las hojas del libro que tenía delante–. En fin, manos a la obra…  
Deathmask y Milo no respondieron de inmediato. Se quedaron callados mirando como los guardias comenzaban a poner orden en la fila, llevándose a los más escandalosos.  
–Oye, el calvo bajito de la guadaña– llamó Milo a Marchino, y éste se giró contrariado–. Sí, tú, ven un momento.

El espectro se acercó y realizó una reverencia.  
–¿Qué desea?– dijo sumisamente.  
–Ya que Deathmask y yo tenemos asignadas unas nacionalidades, ¿podrías pedirle a los guardias que vayan por las filas separándoles? Delante de Deathmask que esté la fila de occidentales y delante de mí, los orientales. Es para agilizar el trabajo.  
Marchino se rascó la cabeza unos instantes.  
–Un poco complicado, pero veré lo que podemos hacer– respondió no muy convencido y se dirigió al resto de guardias que al escuchar aquella orden, rápidamente se pusieron a ello, moviendo a los muertos de un lado a otro. Si alguno se resistía o no entendía la orden, recibía un golpe por parte del guardia.  
–¡Pero sin golpearles!– gritó Mu al ver aquel maltrato–. No hace falta que sean tan desagradables…bastante tienen los pobres…

Los guardias se encogieron de hombros porque no entendían aquello, pero como aquellos tres ahora eran sus jefes, movieron a los muertos de manera más sosegada, y rápidamente todo el mundo comenzó a colocarse en dos filas y a respirar aliviados al saber que los juicios continuarían y no tendrían que esperar en aquel tétrico lugar mucho tiempo.  
Así pues, los juicios dieron comienzo sin tardanza y tanto Milo como Deathmask acribillaban a preguntas a los muertos, quienes en muchos casos no sabían con certeza por qué estaban muertos y otros directamente ni sabían que lo estaban.  
–Pero a ti te mató él, ¿no?– preguntaba Deathmask a un hombre desharrapado indeciso, después de señalar a otro de la misma fila, vestido de policía–. Y luego te suicidaste.  
–¡No, no, no!– gritó el que estaba vestido de policía–. Durante el tiroteo me hirieron, me disparó él. Y cuando me estaba muriendo, le disparé yo también, pero yo le acerté en la cabeza, por lo que murió antes que yo. Pero que conste en acta que fue él quien me disparó primero al pecho.  
El caballero de Cáncer se quedó unos minutos pensativo y se inclinó hacia su derecha, donde estaba Mu leyendo el historial del hombre desharrapado.  
–¿Y usted cómo se llama?– le preguntó el lemuriano–. Necesito su nombre para corroborar lo que dice.  
–Thomas Johnstone Jr, nacido en Nashville, Tennessee, el 12 de mayo de 1969.  
El caballero de Aries escribía el nombre del policía rápidamente para leer su historial, e inmediatamente apareció ante él los hechos más relevantes. Mu se quedó unos instantes callado e indicó a Deathmask un párrafo.  
–Vale– dijo el italiano–, ha sido tal y como dices. Lo que no sé es dónde mandarles. Milo, pásame el esquema que te dejó el Unicejo, por favor.

El caballero de Escorpio, quien se hallaba con una mano apoyada en la barbilla escuchando con cara de sopor lo que le contaba una señora australiana sobre su accidente mortal en la cocina, alargó la mano y cogió el papel, entregándoselo sin mirarle siquiera.

Deathmask buscó entre los delitos estipulados para ver qué hacer.  
–Al primero le vamos a mandar…al Primer Giro del Séptimo Círculo. Por matar a un policía, porque es el delito más pesado que tiene. Aunque previamente tiene acumulados delitos por robo con violencia y por ello debería ir a la Séptima Fosa del Octavo Círculo…¿qué hacemos?– preguntó a Mu, quien se encogió de hombros.  
–Yo diría que su peor delito fue matar a un policía, como dijiste. Oye Faraón– dijo el lemuriano girándose en la silla–, si un tipo tiene en su historial catorce robos a mano armada y un delito de homicidio, ¿cómo le juzgamos? ¿Por la cantidad de robos o por el homicidio?

El espectro de Esfinge se acercó a la tribuna y leyó el historial.  
–Por el homicidio– dijo sin titubear–. En los casos de criminales con largo historial delictivo pesan más los delitos de sangre.  
–¿Y con el policía qué hacemos?– preguntó Deathmask–. Porque vale, él mató al chaval ese, pero su historial previo es impecable y lo mató en defensa propia. No me parecería muy justo enviarle al mismo lugar que a su asesino.  
Faraón leyó entonces el historial del susodicho y se cruzó de brazos.  
–Mismo delito, homicidio. Con lo cual, debe ir también al Primer Giro del Séptimo Círculo. Matar a alguien es un delito severamente penado en este Tribunal, por lo que debemos regirnos por las leyes. Aquí no existen atenuantes como en la justicia humana. Ambos deben ir al Flegetonte y ser castigados por los centauros– sentenció el espectro, regresando a su puesto, junto a Cerbero quien dormía plácidamente tras haberse dado un atracón de muertos.

Mu y Deathmask se miraron compungidos y dictaminaron enviar al ladrón donde habían decidido, pero cuando el italiano iba a confirmar la misma sentencia para el policía, su compañero le frenó.  
–Tú irás a los Campos Elíseos, ya que tu delito fue en defensa propia y anteriormente jamás habías cometido ningún delito penado en esta ley– dijo golpeando el mazo–. ¡Siguiente!  
El caballero de Cáncer miró a su compañero con disgusto.  
–¿Estás chalado?– preguntó–. Faraón dijo que la misma sentencia para ambos.  
–Me da igual– contestó firmemente el caballero de Aries–, no sería justo enviar al policía a ser condenado para la eternidad. Quien tiene el mazo aquí soy yo, así que si quiero liberar a ese hombre del tormento, lo haré.

Por su parte, Faraón, quien había escuchado todo aquello dejó escapar un suspiro.  
–Lástima que ignore que para alcanzar los Campos Elíseos el alma debe estar libre de toda culpa y sin un resto de sangre– musitó acariciando una de las cabezas del perro–. Por su testarudez, acaba de condenar al policía a un suplicio peor que ser castigado por homicidio. Cuando se entere Hades…

Mientras tanto, a orillas del río Aqueronte, Aiacos y Radamanthys conversaban con Caronte.  
Habían capturado la lancha a motor del espectro y la tenían retenida, mientras el napolitano saltaba indignado.  
–¡Porca miseria!– bramaba–. ¡No podéis quitarme mi herramienta de trabajo!  
Aiacos trataba de desmontar el motor de la lancha, y Radamanthys se mantenía firme en su decisión.  
–Sí podemos, porque te has emocionado trayendo muertos y ahora estamos desbordados– dijo entregándole el remo antiguo–. Por lo que a partir de ahora tendrás que volver a remar y nada de traerlos en plan patera de inmigrantes, rebosante de gente. Los traes de uno en uno.

El espectro aulló desesperado y se lanzó sobre Aiacos, tratando de evitar que se llevara el motor.  
–¡Devuélvemelo!– seguía lloriqueando el napolitano, al tiempo que el nepalí le daba una patada apartándolo de él.  
–¡Vete por ahí hombre! Como sigas así de pesado, te quito la pala y remas con los brazos– gruñó el juez, sujetando el motor de la lancha–. Esto te lo devolveré cuando hayamos terminado de resolver este embrollo.

Los dos jueces echaron a andar de vuelta al Tribunal, pero Radamanthys cayó en la cuenta de algo.  
–¡Ostias, que yo tenía que ir al castillo Heinstein!– gritó aterrado–. Y a saber qué hora será, seguro que Pandora está que fuma en pipa.  
Tras decir esto, salió corriendo desapareciendo rápidamente.  
–Y yo a la Giudecca…– murmuró el nepalí acomodando el motor de la lancha, al tiempo que resoplaba–. Bueno, no creo que Hades esté despierto así que…y total, tengo que cruzar el Tribunal para llegar allí…  
Por lo que siguió andando a su ritmo, sin preocuparse demasiado, hasta que vio a Minos merodeando feliz por el Inframundo.

–¿Puede saberse qué haces aquí?– preguntó Aiacos, arrojando el motor al suelo–. ¿No te dijimos que fueras a hablar con Lune?  
El noruego sonrió pícaramente y bostezó, alargando sus dedos para envolver el motor entre las redes.  
–Digamos que no estaba en mi templo cuando fui a verle y ando buscándole.  
Pero su compañero no se tragó semejante excusa y se cruzó de brazos.  
–A otro perro con ese collar, Minos. Te conozco– dijo golpeándole el pecho con el dedo–, tú has estado haciendo el vago como siempre, así que vas a ir a tu templo y a convencerle para que regrese, ¡estamos? Tira delante de mí, que no me fío.  
El espectro de Grifo alzó las manos llevándose el motor mientras caminaba delante de su compañero.  
–Vale, vale, a tus órdenes– musitó contrariado–. Si tenemos tres días para descansar, ¿qué más te da?  
–Algunos no estamos tan ociosos como tú, que esclavizas a Lune para que haga el trabajo sucio por ti– espetó Garuda–, por lo que tenemos cosas que hacer. Y cuando Hades se entere de que no eres tú quien siempre está a cargo del Tribunal, prepárate.  
–Vosotros tampoco estáis siempre al cargo– dejó escapar el noruego con cierta sorna–, así que si me vas a delatar ante nuestro dios, tú caerás conmigo. Tenemos un pacto, ¿recuerdas?  
El nepalí frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un bufido de indignación, al tiempo que su compañero soltaba una risa perversa.

En el Tribunal de los Muertos, la cola seguía avanzando a un ritmo frenético, sólo entorpecido cuando los jueces no se ponían de acuerdo para dónde enviar a algunos de los ajusticiados.  
–¡Pero vamos a ver!– bufó el caballero de Escorpio, perdiendo los estribos–. Responde a mi pregunta, ¿sabías o no sabías que no debías tocar el dinero de las arcas públicas?  
El cansancio hacía mella en el griego, que llevaba más de veinte minutos tratando de averiguar si aquel político estaba mintiéndole o por el contrario era muy tonto al pensar que su sueldo salía de las arcas públicas del ayuntamiento que regía y que podía usarlo a su conveniencia.  
–Pero si yo no sabía nada– dijo angustiado el hombre–. A mí el anterior alcalde me dijo que podía usar ese dinero para libre disposición. No sabía que aquella cuenta era la de fondos públicos.  
Por un momento Milo se quedó callado con las manos cruzadas delante de su boca. Después cerró los ojos y resopló cansado, por lo que llamó a Faraón.  
–Necesito que juzgues a este hombre, porque en el libro no pone nada que diga si lo que hizo fue intencionadamente o no. Sólo que con ese dinero compró terrenos, edificó varias casas y compró multitud de productos de alto nivel adquisitivo, como joyas, coches, relojes y demás parafernalia.

El espectro de Esfinge asintió y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas de su arpa egipcia y frente al político apareció una balanza. La melodía siguió sonando y del pecho del político comenzó a emerger su corazón y fue depositado en un lado de la balanza.  
Faraón entonces sacó una bella pluma blanca y la depositó en el otro plato y se retiró hacia atrás, esperando el veredicto.  
–¿Y ahora qué?– preguntó el caballero de Escorpio, viendo a la balanza intentando ajustarse.  
–Si ha dicho la verdad, el corazón se mantendrá en equilibrio con la pluma de Maat. Si ha mentido, el corazón pesará más que la pluma.

Después de unos angustiosos segundos donde la balanza se movía de un lado a otro, finalmente emitió un resplandor blanquecino. Estaba equilibrado.

–Osea, que éste tío era un idiota que obedeció las órdenes sin cuestionarlas– espetó Milo incrédulo–. No sé si hay un lugar en el Inframundo para los tontos, pero déjame ver el esquema– dijo girándose hacia Mu, quien le pasó el papel–. Mira, tienes suerte, no hay lugar para los idiotas, pero sí para los codiciosos.  
Faraón miró de reojo al caballero de Escorpio, pensando en qué sentencia decidiría.  
–Te mandaría a la Quinta Fosa del Octavo Círculo, por malversar fondos públicos– dijo el griego–, pero como no había malicia en tus actos, te voy a mandar al Cuarto Círculo, por avaricioso. Ya que aunque no has mentido porque no sabías que aquella cuenta bancaria era la destinada a fondos públicos, sí podías haberte limitado en la extracción de dinero y en tu historial aparecen multitud de propiedades materiales innecesarias. ¿Estás de acuerdo?– preguntó a Mu, quien continuamente se llevaba la mano a la frente y simplemente musitó un "donde tú me digas".

Tras este juicio, Milo se revolvía incómodo en la silla, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para su compañero de al lado que le conminó a dejar de moverse.  
–Llevamos aquí mucho tiempo sin descansar y estoy que me caigo de hambre y cansancio– murmuró el caballero de Escorpio–. Y encima estas sillas son incómodas a rabiar, se me está quedando el culo plano.  
–No te preocupes, que en cuanto volvamos al Santuario Camus no tardará en devolverlo a su forma original– soltó Deathmask al escuchar aquello, y recibiendo un aguijonazo en el hombro por respuesta.  
–Y a ti que te lo llene Afrodita de…  
–¡Callaos los dos!– cortó el caballero de Aries, quien se hallaba en mitad de ambos compañeros–. Tengo la cabeza que me va a estallar, de escuchar tantas cosas. Necesitamos un descanso porque además es que ni sé qué hora es, no hay relojes por aquí y tampoco luz del sol...Marchino, acércate por favor– pidió al espectro, quien se acercó raudo.  
–¿Sí?– preguntó realizando la consabida reverencia.  
–Ve hasta los dos últimos que hacen cola hasta la puerta y diles que haremos un descanso. No olvides cerrar la puerta. Terminaremos a estos que tenemos delante y paramos– informó el caballero de Aries mesándose la frente–. Me duele mucho la cabeza, no creí que un trabajo así pudiera ser más agotador que estar arreglando armaduras…  
–Está bien– dijo el espectro, acatando la orden dada, a pesar de las quejas de los muertos.  
Los tres caballeros de oro terminaron de juzgar a los que estaban dentro del Tribunal y finalmente se incorporaron de las sillas para estirar las piernas.

Fuera del recinto, Aiacos y Minos vieron la puerta cerrada sin saber por qué. Subieron las escaleras apartando a los muertos y al llegar pidieron a los guardias que les abrieran.  
–¿Puede saberse por qué está parado todo esto?– preguntó Aiacos al ver a los tres caballeros de oro de pie, estirando las articulaciones.  
–Necesitábamos descansar un poco– respondió el caballero de Aries–. Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí sentados y no podíamos más.  
Minos sonrió y tranquilizó a su compañero.  
–No la cagues ahora, déjales descansar– susurró a su oído–. Está bien caballeros, podéis seguir descansando pero que no se os acumule gente, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros estamos de paso– dijo tirando de Garuda, quien no estaba precisamente contento al ver aquello.

Y cruzaron el Tribunal, saliendo por la puerta trasera en dirección a los templos de los tres jueces.  
–¡Hay muchísima gente esperando ahí fuera, no pueden parar!– gruñó el nepalí–. Como no se den prisa en juzgar a toda esa gente, Hades vendrá, se dará cuenta de todo y se nos va a caer el pelo.  
–Que no pasará nada–dijo su compañero tratando de calmarle los ánimos–. Todo está bajo control. Ahora iremos, hablaremos con Lune y entre los cuatro se ventilan esto en un santiamén, ¿de acuerdo? Tres días.  
–Cuando regrese de hablar con Hades espero que hayas solucionado lo de Lune– soltó Aiacos–. Porque si no, estos tres no terminan ni dentro de un mes, al ritmo que van.

Ambos cruzaron la Caína, donde les recibieron Valentine y Sylphid, quienes salieron corriendo al escuchar a alguien llegar. Pensando que era Radamanthys se emocionaron, pero al ver que eran Minos y Aiacos compusieron caras de tristeza.  
–Los chuchos de Radamanthys– soltó con desprecio Aiacos–, salen a recibirle. Pero les hemos decepcionado.  
–Y él sale a recibir a Pandora– añadió Minos con una risa perversa, frase que provocó las risas de su compañero.

Después llegaron a Antenora, donde el espectro de Garuda se quedó y pidió a su compañero que dejara el motor de la lancha.  
–Voy a tomarme yo también un descanso antes de salir a ver a Hades– informó el nepalí, despidiendo a su compañero–. Y te lo advierto, quiero que Lune esté en el Tribunal cuando regrese de ver a Hades.  
–Que pesado eres– gruñó el espectro de Grifo, huyendo de aquel lugar y llegando a su residencia.

En la Ptolomea, templo que custodiaba Minos, Lune se hallaba tumbado en una chaise longue, leyendo un libro en silencio y picoteando frutas diversas.  
Al escuchar un estruendo suspiró contrariado y dejó caer el libro sobre su rostro. Musitó una cuenta atrás y al llegar a uno, la cortina que separaba la estancia fue descorrida con violencia.  
–…Y cero.  
Minos entró en la sala como un torbellino y con sus hilos retiró el libro del rostro de su subordinado.  
–Tienes que volver al Tribunal–dijo divertido, acercando el libro a la altura de los ojos–. Por un momento creí que estarías leyendo alguna novela romántica de Danielle Steel– dijo cerrándolo de golpe–. Venga, levántate de ahí y márchate. Se terminó tu descanso.  
Su compatriota murmuró una blasfemia en noruego, hecho que provocó que su jefe alzara una ceja incrédulo.  
–No te pases eh– amenazó el juez, lanzando un hilo hacia su subordinado–, que puedo hacerte bailar springar hasta que te sangren los pies.  
–¡No quiero volver!– gruñó el Balrog–. ¡Déjame descansar! ¡Ve tú a juzgar gente!

El espectro de Grifo se mordió el labio inferior al verse ninguneado por su subordinado. Si lo presionaba, no conseguiría que regresara, por lo que los caballeros de oro tardarían más en solucionar el problema. Pero no podía permitir que se quedara allí un minuto más.  
–Está bien– resopló pasándose la mano por la frente y retirándose el espeso flequillo de delante de los ojos–. Tendrás ayuda. Han venido los caballeros de oro a ayudarte en tus tareas. Pero sin ti van muy lentos, por lo que necesito que estés allí para supervisarles.

El espectro de Balrog abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
–¿Me estás diciendo que ahora mismo en el Tribunal de los Muertos hay unos caballeros de oro de la Orden de Atenea juzgando muertos?– dijo incrédulo.  
–Sí– soltó el Grifo.  
–¿Han venido por voluntad propia?– preguntó de nuevo el Balrog, escudriñando a su jefe.  
–Sí– mintió impasible Minos.

Lune se rascó la cabeza unos instantes y suspiró al incorporarse de la chaise longue.  
–Está bien, iré a echarles una mano– cedió finalmente–. Pero por tu bien, espero que no sea alguna de tus tretas y que me vea de nuevo a solas para juzgar.  
–Que no– dijo el Grifo, tomando posesión de la chaise longue–. Lárgate ya, que te están esperando.  
El Balrog recogió su toga y su látigo y salió del templo, dejando a Minos tumbado y comiendo los trozos de fruta.  
–Así me gusta– dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa–. A ver de qué va el libro que leía este…"Factótum", de Charles Bukowski…anda que no es hipster ni nada este tío…

Cuando Lune llegó al Tribunal se encontró a los tres caballeros de oro atareados juzgando a la gente. Esperó un poco para observar su nivel y miró las dos colas que estaban formadas, extendiéndose más allá del yermo páramo exterior.  
–Aún queda muchísima gente y hay demasiado escándalo para un Tribunal– musitó el espectro indignado por las voces que metían Deathmask y Milo al toparse con gente testaruda–. Caballeros– dijo sin que nadie le hiciera caso, ya que se hallaba detrás de ellos–. ¡CABALLEROS!

Aquel vozarrón provocó que los tres improvisados jueces saltaran en sus sillas, que Cerbero despertara asustado, que Faraón dejara de tocar el arpa y que Marchino corriera a esconderse.  
–Veo que sois los elegidos por los tres jueces para echarme una mano en esto, ¿me equivoco?– dijo acercándose al tribuno–. Soy Lune de Balrog, si me hacéis un sitio me siento con vosotros y os ayudo a seguir con la tarea.

Los tres caballeros se miraron indecisos, pero se movieron rápidamente, al tiempo que Marchino corría en busca de una cuarta silla.  
–Gracias por venir– dijo Mu sonriendo–, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y nadie ha venido a echarnos una mano.  
–Gracias a vosotros en todo caso– respondió el Balrog con una leve reverencia–, al menos he podido descansar de este trabajo que ya veis que es muy duro. Y os agradezco que vinierais por hacer el favor.

Milo frunció el ceño sin terminar de entender todo.  
–¿Hacerte el favor?–espetó–. En todo caso a los jueces y no precisamente sin esperar nada a cambio.  
El noruego se extrañó ante esto.  
–¿Perdón?– dijo dejando escapar media risa–. ¿Esperáis algo a cambio por hacer este trabajo? Pues lo lleváis crudo…  
Mu se giró hacia sus compañeros sin comprender tampoco.  
–¿Habéis llegado a algún acuerdo con Radamanthys y con Aiacos?– preguntó contrariado–. Porque esto yo lo he hecho a cambio de que Minos arregle las armaduras que tengo atrasadas…  
–A mí Aiacos me dijo que me daría comida y un sueldo– aseveró el caballero de Cáncer, temiéndose la treta de los jueces–, y a Milo le debe una buena cantidad de dinero el Unicejo por romperle el sofá.

Por respuesta, Lune agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.  
–Lo sabía…debí imaginármelo…– murmuró–. Pues mucho me temo que nos han mentido a los cuatro– dijo sin mostrar un ápice de sonrisa en su rostro.  
—¿¡CÓMO!?— exclamaron al mismo tiempo los caballeros de oro.  
El noruego frunció el ceño mientras leía las partes del libro que tenía Mu delante, señalándole un renglón—. Espero que tengas en cuenta esto a la hora de juzgar…  
—Lune explícate— gruñó Deathmask agarrando al espectro de Balrog por el cuello—. Dime que no he estado metido aquí tanto tiempo para nada.  
Retirando al caballero de Cáncer, el noruego se atusó la toga.  
—A mí no me pagan por hacer esto, y dudo muchísimo que esos tres vayan a cambiar de parecer. Muchos menos por vosotros. Pero vamos— dijo sentándose a un lado—, tendréis mi gratitud eterna por haberme echado un cable con todo esto.

Entonces los tres caballeros de oro se incorporaron de sus respectivos asientos y se quitaron las togas, arrojándolas sobre la mesa.  
—Creo que mis compañeros y yo estamos decididos a abandonar este trabajo— dijo Mu diligentemente—. Siento mucho que tengas que encargarte de todo este tinglado, pero nosotros volvemos al Santuario.  
—Tenemos asuntos pendiente que tratar— gruñó Deathmask haciendo crujir sus nudillos, al tiempo que su tripa hacía coro por el hambre que tenía.  
El Balrog compuso una cara de terror al ver que los tres dorados se marchaban del Tribunal.  
—¡No os vayáis!— gritó—. ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo un día más!  
Pero ellos no hicieron siquiera el mínimo movimiento para volver la vista atrás.


	3. Seis eran seis los rivales

**3\. Seis eran seis...los rivales**

Minos se había quedado frito con el libro de Charles Bukowski abierto sobre su pecho. Tumbado en la chaise longue de la Ptolomea, no escuchó los pasos metálicos de la armadura de oro de Aries atravesando las estancias.

Como tampoco se percató del sonido de la cortina descorriéndose y revelando la presencia de Mu, quien se encontró con la estampa de ver a un juez del Inframundo roncando a pierna suelta.

Pisó una de las uvas que cayó rodando cuando Minos había comenzado la lectura, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Delicadamente, el lemuriano hizo levitar el libro que reposaba abierto sobre el pecho del espectro y lo sostuvo unos instantes en el aire, hasta que lo descargó con furia sobre el rostro de Minos.  
—¿Pero qué demonios?— gritó sobresaltado el noruego, despertado con semejante violencia, antes de recibir otro golpe con el libro en la mejilla, y a continuación cuatro librazos más—. ¡Basta!— gimió el espectro, agarrando aquel tomo, antes de levantar la vista y ver al caballero de oro de Aries frente a él.

—Qué vergüenza— murmuró el lemuriano, enfadado con todo lo que había visto—. No sólo explotas a tu antojo a tu subordinado Lune, sino que encima tienes el morro de hacernos trabajar gratis. Y tú aquí, durmiendo la mona.

El juez se frotaba las doloridas mejillas mientras escuchaba el sermón de Mu, quien seguía enumerando los incidentes acontecidos y la ristra de mala praxis que hacía el espectro.

—…por no hablar de cómo está el libro de guarrindongo y de la falta de suministros de papelería básicos que— al ver que una fruta se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, el lemuriano levantó una pared de cristal, donde se estampó—. ¿Puede saberse por qué me arrojas un melocotón?

Minos retiró un mechó de su flequillo con un soplido y sonrió.  
—Me aburres— dijo lanzándole otra fruta, que fue a parar de nuevo al muro de cristal.

—A mí esto no me hace ninguna gracia— espetó el lemuriano seriamente—. ¿Qué pensará Hades cuando sepa que te pasas el día holgazaneando en lugar de estar en tu puesto de trabajo?

El noruego cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se recostó aún más en su chaise longue.  
—Bah, nunca se entera de nada. Y además, mientras salga el trabajo adelante, no hay peligro.

Recogiendo los dos melocotones arrojados por el espectro, Mu se acercó a él y se los arrojó a la cara.  
—¿Crees que el trabajo ha salido adelante?— preguntó el lemutiano—. Porque ni Deathmask, ni Milo ni yo somos expertos en jurisdicción del más allá…¿qué pasaría si hemos cometido un error?

Ahora Minos se incorporó y dejó los melocotones a un lado, con semblante preocupado.

—Es más— añadió el caballero de Aries—, ¿qué opinará de todo lo sucedido? Que hayas molestado a Lune, que nos hayas engañado a los tres para trabajar para que tú pudieras dormir, que no has arreglado ninguna de las armaduras que se supone que haría a cambio…¿sigo?

Con el rostro tan pálido como su cabello, el juez tragó saliva y realizó un aspaviento para quitar hierro al asunto.  
—No se enterará, porque os echaré del Inframundo antes de que podáis decirle nada— dijo recomponiéndose y obligando al lemuriano a abandonar su templo—. Así que venga, corriendo que es gerundio— dijo empujándole.

—No me pienso ir de aquí hasta que no arregles las armaduras que me debes— cortó tajante el lemuriano—. Así que ahora mismo vas a ir a mi taller y vas a estar metido en la fragua hasta que yo considere que están bien dispuestas.

A Minos le entró la risa floja. No podía dejar de reírse y hasta se le saltaban las lágrimas. Pero Mu permaneció impasible ante tal acto.  
—Te aseguro que lo harás.  
—No lo creo— respondió el espectro, empujando al caballero de Aries fuera de su templo—. Mientras yo siga aquí, nadie puede acceder a la Judesca ni a los Campos Elíseos, con lo cual, no podrás ver a Hades y no vas a hablar con él. Largo de aquí.

Y cerró la puerta de la Ptolomea de un portazo.  
—Que luego no diga que no le avisé— murmuró Mu, sonriendo mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

Dentro de la Ptolomea, Minos caminaba enfurecido en círculos.  
—Si hace falta, bloqueo la puerta con Cerbero— dijo convencido.

Mientras tanto, Deathmask había invadido Antenora, en busca de víveres. El hambre provocaba que su estómago gruñera con fuerza al ver sobre una mesa un banquete, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre la deliciosa comida.  
Aquel sonido llamó la atención de una mujer que se acercó a ver qué narices pasaba.  
—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?— preguntó Violate de Behemoth, al ver al caballero de oro de Cáncer comiendo todas las viandas que encontraba a su paso.  
—Cobrarme el sueldo— contestó él, mientras se ventilaba un muslo de pollo a bocados—. ¿Esto lo has cocinado tú?

La mujer se arrojó sobre el invasor, con quien empezó una refriega de puñetazos y patadas.

Aiacos entró en su templo corriendo y al ver la situación mandó parar a los dos de un golpe que arrojó a ambos por los aires.  
—¡Mi señor!— dijo Violate—. ¡Un intruso se ha colado en su templo y…!

—Ya, ya, ya Violate— dijo el nepalí, tranquilizando a la mujer—. No te preocupes, déjale que coma todo lo que desee.  
—¿Qué?— exclamó ella incrédula—. Pero…

Deathmask se incorporó del suelo y miró con tristeza el muslo de pollo que había caído al suelo después de pegarse con Behemoth, por lo que se acercó a la mesa a por más.  
—¡Ja! Te dije que estaba cobrándome el sueldo— soltó el siciliano, arrancando el otro muslo y pegándole un bocado—. Por cierto, también me debes cinco mil euros— dijo señalando con el muslo al juez, quien gruñó una maldición.

Violate no creía lo que estaba escuchando y siguió a su líder por todo el templo mientras buscaba el dinero pedido, exigiéndole explicaciones.  
—Violate, por favor— pidió el espectro—. Ahora no, ¿vale? Luego te cuento pero déjame tratar este asunto a mi solo— dijo abriendo una caja fuerte y sacando tres mil euros.  
—Es que esto no me parece ni medio normal— bramó ella enfurecida—. ¡No me cuentas nada!

Aiacos siguió adelante sin escuchar la bronca que Behemoth le soltaba y entregó el dinero al siciliano, quien ahora andaba dando cuenta de unos panecillos rellenos.  
—Méteme el sobre en los bolsillos— pidió Deathmask—, tengo las manos sucias. ¿Están los cinco mil que me prometiste?

El nepalí negó con la cabeza.  
—Sólo hay tres mil— y al ver que el caballero de Cáncer iba a replicar, alzó la mano derecha—. Estás comiéndote mi almuerzo, por lo que creo que es justo pago.  
Deathmask tragó lo que estaba comiendo y frunció el ceño.  
—¿Me he explicado mal?— gruñó acodándose en la mesa—. Me prometiste comida y dinero a cambio de tu trabajo. Yo no curro gratis. Así que— dijo chupándose los dedos—, o me das los dos mil que quedan o hago una visita al señor Hades. Tú decides.

Pero Garuda siguió terco en su decisión.  
—Tu trabajo lo hace Lune gratis y…  
—¡Eh!— cortó Deathmask levantando el dedo índice—. Él lo hará gratis. Nosotros no. Así que paga. A no ser…

Aiacos bufó de mala gana y miró a Violate, quien estaba enfurecida por todo aquello.  
—¿A no ser qué?— espetó el juez, cada vez más ansioso por librarse del caballero de oro.  
—A no ser que en pago me pueda llevar unas cuantas botellas de esa maravillosa bodega que tenéis en el castillo Heinstein—dijo el caballero de Cáncer esbozando una maligna sonrisa.

—Llévatelas— respondió Violate —. Pero no le digas nada a Hades.  
El juez se quedó descompuesto al ver a su subordinada dándole ese permiso.  
—Muy bien— respondió Deathmask levantándose de la silla y recogiendo unos bollos de chocolate—, veo que tú sí sabes negociar. Pues…me voy.

Y el caballero de Cáncer abandonó Antenora con el estómago lleno, tres mil euros en efectivo en los bolsillos y pronto con unas cuantas botellas de diversas bebidas que sabía que había en el castillo Heinstein, donde sus dos compañeros le deberían estar esperando.

Milo de Escorpio se hallaba en el castillo de Heinstein, donde sabía que hallaría al Wyvern.  
—¡Unicejo!— aullaba a medida que recorría los largos pasillos—. ¡Unicejo sal de tu escondite!  
En ese momento uno de los guardias trató de impedir el paso al caballero de Escorpio, que sin más miramiento atravesó al desgraciado, quien cayó a plomo contra el suelo.

Después de cargarse a unos cuantos guardias más tras abrir diversas puertas, dio con la correcta. De una patada abrió la puerta que daba a una enorme sala de grandes ventanales, donde Pandora bebía tranquilamente un té mientras Radamanthys acariciaba su mano con delicadeza y de vez en cuando daba un trago a su frío whiskey.

El ímpetu con el que entró el griego provocó que Pandora arrojara la taza de té con un chillido y el espectro se incorporase de golpe, soltando la mano de la muchacha.

—¡Maldito cabronazo de mierda!— gritó Milo señalando a Radamanthys e iniciando un ataque—. ¡Dame la pasta que me prometiste!  
—¿Qué pasa Radamanthys?— preguntó la joven, asustada por todo aquello y refugiándose al lado del juez y éste la apartó con suavidad.  
—Un asunto pendiente con este idiota, no te preocupes. Márchate a tu habitación, luego voy a buscarte— y giró la cabeza hacia el griego—. ¿Qué modales son esos? ¿No te enseñé a ser educado cuando estuve en el Santuario o ya se te ha olvidado todo?  
Milo gruñó y cuando Pandora iba a salir de la estancia, la sujetó por el brazo, reteniéndola.  
—¿Sabe ella lo que me has hecho?—preguntó a bocajarro y tal como se temía, la mirada del Wyvern reflejó temor.  
—¿Saber qué?— gruñó la muchacha, tratando de deshacerse del agarre del griego, quien apretó más al sentir aquel intento de huida—. ¡Radamanthys, haz algo!— gritó ella tirando de su brazo.  
—Te soltaré cuando sepas de primera mano lo que me ha hecho— dijo Milo, mirando al espectro—. Verás, resulta que…  
—¡Vale!— gritó el Wyvern—. Pero suelta a Pandora. Si no lo haces, no te doy eso.  
—¿Dar el qué, Radamanthys?— preguntó la muchacha aún más confusa y más cabreada—. ¿Qué has hecho— seguía cuestionando ella, al tiempo que era liberada por Milo y el espectro la empujaba para salir del la habitación, diciéndole que se lo explicaría más tarde y que no se preocupara. Finalmente, a pesar de las serias advertencias de Pandora, Radamanthys cerró la puerta y quedó a solas con el caballero de oro.

—¿Estás contento?— gruñó el juez acercándose con cara de pocos amigos.  
—¿Tengo cara de ello?— espetó Milo,muy cabreado con todo lo pasado—. Vienes al Santuario, destruyes mi sofá, me prometes ocho mil euros y me haces trabajar gratis con todo el jaleo que tenéis montado por no querer mover tu enorme culo para trabajar.  
—No tengo el culo gordo— respondió Radamanthys—. Ha habido un problema serio en el Tribunal, porque Lune no podía con todo el trabajo y nosotros no podíamos ayudarle.  
El griego escuchó lo que le contaba el espectro con los brazos cruzados y rostro serio.

—¿En serio crees que me voy a tragar esa patraña?— cortó secamente el caballero de Escorpio, y a continuación agarró al juez del cuello amenazándole con su aguijón—. Ríndele cuentas a tu dios, a mi dame mis ocho mil euros o seré yo mismo quien le cuente al mismísimo Hades que sois unos vagos que no queréis trabajar, ¿entendido?

Radamanthys se zafó del griego y carraspeó antes de acercarse a una estantería y abrir un cajón, de donde sacó un talonario y una pluma.  
—Haré un cheque al portador— dijo seriamente, mientras comenzaba a rellenar los espacios en blanco.  
—De eso nada— murmuró el caballero de Escorpio—. En efectivo. Y lo quiero ya.  
—¡No puedo sacar ocho mil euros ahora mismo! ¡El tope diario lo tengo en setecientos euros! El banco no me permite sacar más de esa cantidad— exclamó el Wyvern—. Si quieres te hago una transferencia.  
Milo se encogió de hombros y torció una sonrisa.  
—Pues pídele un préstamo a tus subordinados…no pienso irme de aquí sin mi dinero— dijo contemplando la cristalera, de donde sacó un vaso y comenzó a llenarlo con cubos de hielo—. Tengo tiempo, pero mucho me temo que tú no—prosiguió, mientras llenaba el vaso con whiskey y finalmente alzó el vaso, esbozando una sonrisa burlona—. Te espero aquí.

Radamanthys se pasó una mano por el rostro y bufó mil maldiciones antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Fuera, Pandora se hallaba enfurruñada por no saber qué estaba pasando.  
—Dime qué está pasando Radamanthys, es una orden— dijo la joven al ver al espectro salir con rostro desencajado, pero él rehusó hacer ningún comentario al respecto y salió al paso en busca del dinero que le pedía el caballero de Escorpio.

En la habitación que tenía en el castillo de Heinstein encontró dos mil quinientos euros en efectivo, pero necesitaba otros cinco mil quinientos para pagar la deuda. Por ello, decidió bajar al templo de la Caína y pedir dinero a Valentine y Sylphid, quienes se quedaron patidifusos ante aquella extraña petición.  
—No preguntéis— masculló el Wyvern—. Ya os lo explicaré más tarde.

Después de un buen rato, consiguió reunir el dinero restante, no sin antes ver caras de pocos amigos entre algunos de sus subordinados, por lo que tuvo que echar mano de más pactos para asegurarse de que le daban algo.

De vuelta en el castillo, Milo se hallaba charlando animadamente con Pandora, hecho que provocó que el Wyvern empalideciera.  
—Tranquilo— dijo el caballero de Escorpio—. Si yo no le he dicho nada…  
Radamanthys se acercó a ambos y tendió un sobre con el dinero.  
—¿Está todo?— preguntó el griego, palpando el grosor del sobre.  
—Sí— respondió el inglés—. ¡Y ahora lárgate ya!

Milo se incorporó de la silla e hizo una reverencia a Pandora.  
—Señorita, un placer conocerla— siseó el griego. Y al cruzarse con el Wyvern, simplemente se comenzó a reír de forma siniestra, dejando a ambos solos en la habitación.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Pandora sonrió amablemente al juez.  
—¿Por qué no vamos a la Judesca? Mi hermano nos está esperando.  
Aquel tono de voz no presagiaba nada bueno.

Al entrar a la sala de los dragones que se alzaban a los lados de la escalera que daba al trono de Hades, Pandora y Radamanthys vieron a Minos y a Aiacos discutiendo acaloradamente.  
—¿Estáis nerviosos?— preguntó la mujer con un destello en sus ojos.

Los dos jueces se giraron y miraron al inglés quien se encogió de hombros.  
—Nos dijo Faraón que Hades quería vernos— dijo Aiacos, tratando de aparentar serenidad.

Pandora avanzó hasta el trono y se sentó en una banqueta. Su arpa estaba ahí colocada.

Una vez en su sitio, unas sombras se acercaron hasta el trono. Venía Hades, acompañado de Faraón y de Lune y tomó asiento en su trono.

Además, otras dos sombras se personaron en el lugar, flanqueando la escena. Hypnos y Thanatos hacían acto de presencia y con un chasquido, en medio de la sala, apareció repentinamente un grupo de gente desconocida.

Hades miró a los tres jueces.  
—¿Conocéis a estos mortales?— preguntó suavemente.  
Los tres jueces negaron con la cabeza. Realmente no sabían quiénes eran aquellos tipos y por qué estaban allí.  
El dios se acomodó en su asiento.  
—No me extraña que no los conozcáis, puesto que no fuisteis vosotros quienes les juzgasteis.

Súbitamente, los tres jueces empalidecieron y comenzaron a balbucear explicaciones vanas, atropellándose mutuamente.

—Silencio— pidió Hypnos—. Estos mortales han ensuciado los Campos Elíseos con su presencia, rápidamente detectada por las Ninfas.  
—Así es— se unió su gemelo Thanatos—, han sido mal juzgados por sus pecados en vida y no deberían haber llegado a la residencia de los dioses. Y todo por vuestra culpa.

Hades miró a los tres jueces.  
—No sólo me acabo de enterar de que, en vuestra dejadez, habéis obligado a tres caballeros de oro que juzgaran a los muertos sino que encima Lune siempre ha estado desbordado porque no habéis querido cumplir vuestras obligaciones.

Pandora entonces comenzó a acariciar su arpa, seguida de Faraón y posteriormente de Hypnos y Thanatos, que comenzaron a tocar una hermosa melodía.

—Faraón, por favor— indicó Hades. Y el espectro de Esfinge se acercó a los tres jueces, arrancándoles el corazón de sus pechos y pesándolos en la balanza, junto a la pluma de Maat. Obviamente, la balanza se inclinó del lado de los corazones, que regresaron al pecho de los tres jueces.

—Está bastante clara vuestra culpabilidad— dijo el dios, al ver las caras de angustia de sus subordinados—. Lune, por favor, dictamina la sentencia sobre ellos.

El noruego abrió un pliego especialmente redactado y comenzó a leer.  
—A consecuencia de los actos cometidos por los jueces Minos de Grifo, Aiacos de Garuda y Radamanthys de Wyvern y en connivencia para llevarlos a cabo juntos, yo, Lune de Balrog, condeno a los tres a la obligación de presentarse en el Tribunal de los Muertos y no abandonarlo por los siguientes cien años, no pudiendo ser sustituidos por terceras personas salvo en casos muy estrictos.  
Además, Minos deberá pagar la deuda de palabra que dio al caballero de oro de Aries, Mu, de reparar armaduras; Aiacos deberá reponer el motor de la lancha de Caronte y Radamanthys pagará de su bolsillo el saqueo de la bodega.

Los tres jueces se miraron consternados, preguntándose cómo demonios podían haberse enterado de todo eso.

Y el dios se lo aclaró.  
—Nada de lo que suceda en mi reino me pasa desapercibido— informó con media sonrisa—. Y ahora, un recital especial. Llamémoslo, el extra que os concedo por pensar que podíais tomarme el pelo. Por favor— dijo indicando a Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos quienes comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, provocando descargas eléctricas en cada uno de los jueces, que aullaban de dolor por semejante tortura.

Y así siguieron un rato, el que pudieron aguantar los tres jueces por no realizar su trabajo, mientras Hades disfrutaba riéndose por el espectáculo.

Los tres caballeros de oro se hallaban en la bodega del castillo Heinstein. Milo y Deathmask rebuscaban entre las botellas en busca de tesoros, mientras que Mu esperaba en la puerta cargado de unas cuantas.  
—Venga daos prisa— apuraba el caballero de Aries—. ¿Para qué tanto alcohol?  
—Para la fiesta de esta noche— dijo Milo, al tiempo que se escuchaba una botella romperse—. ¡Deathmask, ten más cuidado!  
—Espera, que cojo otra— dijo el caballero de Cáncer, depositando las botellas que cargaba junto al lemuriano y regresando al estante para reemplazar la botella rota.  
—¿Está todo ya?— preguntó Mu.  
—Sí— respondieron sus compañeros al unísono.  
—Como me vea Shion teletransportándonos con tantas botellas, pensará que hacemos contrabando— musitó el lemuriano, iniciando el proceso.  
—Deja de quejarte, que esta semana tendrás a Minos trabajando para ti— dijo el caballero de Escorpio.  
Mu esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí este pequeño fic. Muchas gracias a Victoria Nike, Artemiss90, , Kimi-Sousuke, PrincessVirgo, 503, TsukihimePrincess, Beauty4ever, Lala ligth, Violatte Scorpio, Lilly Jane, Ryuko Hyuuga, Zryvanierkic, Mary Yuet, Jabed, Rosa de Castilla y BParaisoASpor marcar como favorita o seguir esta historia, así como los comentarios que dejáis. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y si no, espero hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.**_

 _ **¡Un saludo y que tengáis una buena semana!**_


End file.
